falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
People's Army
The People's Army (Spanish: Ejército del Pueblo) is a guerrilla movement against raiders. It was known to employ a variety of military tactics in addition to more unconventional methods. The People's Army was formed during the Great Winter period as a socialist peasant force promoting a political line of agrarianism. The operations of the People's Army is funded by protection of caravans and settlements. History 'Foundation' The People's Army was founded before a massive wave of aggressive mutants, raider groups and other misfortunes that led several small communities and with a few dozen inhabitants each, to ally themselves. At the beginning the group was composed of volunteers poorly armed with improvised weapons and even old ones capable of breaking in the middle of a fight. The founder of the idea; Marco Aurelio Diaz became the first Commander, who managed to get several mercenary groups to train the militiamen in numerous military areas: military tactics, weapons maintenance, combat styles and many more. ''La Violacion. The event known as "''La Violacion" was an offensive led by a war party of Gypsy City. "La Violacion" encompassed an area bounded by the Pont de Cristòfol de Moura, Torrassa Street and Avenida del Maresme. A total of four settlements were razed, their male inhabitants tortured and killed and the women raped to the point where their minds broke down, becoming aggressive to any man. Due to such aggressiveness, many raped women ended up killed in self-defense by the Soldiers of the People's Army. Such incident marked a relationship of constant foot of war against the inhabitants of Gypsy City which were commonly received in the settlements of Sant Adrian of hostile kisses and in the best of cases, with insults and throwing of rotten food and in the worse, a shot in the head without warning. Organisation The chain of command of the People's Army is divided as follows: Equipment The People's Army has widely adopted the communist-made assault rifle The Type 93 Chinese assault rifle is famous throughout the world and was used by the Chinese infiltrators and fifth-columnists when they were fighting the United States Army. According to People's Army the Type 93 rifle is easy to use, since sometimes it could be hidden in water or mud, and after a cleanup it usually works fine without problems. There is another type of rifle used by the People's Army as the DKS-501 and the R91 that are also commonly used not only in urban warfare but also by the settlement guards. Several fronts of the People's Army have weapons such as: rifles, pistols, grenade launchers, hand grenades, AP-45 rifle grenades, suppliers, cartridges, M60 machine guns, antipersonnel mines, radio and Anfo explosive equipment and even campaign backpacks. Also the People's Army possessed a large arsenal of heavy weaponry like several rocket launchers. They also have mortars and can have a range of approximately 1000 meters.Other of the massive weapons that possess the group are the land mines that caused a lot of consequences such as: the amputation of a limb of the body part of a person (usually the legs) and can even cause death due to the explosion, prevent the use of basic infrastructure (roads, fields, etc). Notable Individuals Category:Groups Category:Spain